Talk:Sacred Guardian Layhal/@comment-26361493-20170427113132/@comment-26361493-20170428082613
@Ghost of Anon Here's what went wrong with the changes: BB: It was good at last, it might be an old unit RS but it still pretty damn good I think. We've got 80% REC, Boost BB Fill Rate, and BC Efficacy, it's a great combination for BB Management Unit such as her. SBB: Well, there's one minor problem in here. You said to me that it produced 90 - 100 BC and HC at once no matter how much enemy that is, correct? So let's make it more clear, if we fight against 4 enemies, the BC and HC that will be produced was around 90 - 100 in instantly meaning it's ignoring the fact of number, correct? I can say this is good but not that good since it's still a little bit unrealistic, why? Let's make a calculation. 1 BC is drop out from 1 enemies according to the number of hits since yours are 33 hits, the usual DC of BC for hits in BB's with that many hits is 1 BC/Hit. Let's count it if we fight against 4 enemies. 1 Hits = 1 BC X 33 Hits = 33 Hits X 4 Enemies = 132 BC Produced from enemies. With that BC Produced instant of yours, the calculation would be in reverse position. 100 BC / 4 Enemies = 25 BC / Enemies IF we combine 100 + 132 = 232 BC in roundup total only by herself and it's not counting the buffs and the allies hits, did you think this is making any sense at all (not intimidating)? Also, as much as you would like to know, HC drop rate is very low to proc, so you mustn't say that it will produce instantly 90 - 100 HC, it's broken... It eliminates the needs for Healer skills. For me to have BC and HC Drop Rate is already good as BC and HC produced because that's how it works, it didn't break any system at all. This is the reason why I said to tone it down a little bit because it makes the system of filling BB Gauge kinda broken, I know that in some certain situation like BB Gauge Fill Rate Debuff -30% ~ -50% is kinda difficult for us, especially if the boss use the Debuff BC and HC Drop Rate on themselves which makes them didn't have any BC and HC to be produced, your buffs will be a savior, but for a normal content, it's already broken way too much. What use of it that we need that much BC and HC in the first place? IF this buff was released, then I must say goodbye to Fina and Tilith for Quest content because it seems we don't need them anymore for refilling BB Gauge for us... Just use yours and BAM~ A huge crystal farming! Also, goodbye to all healers out there for hard content because yours is more profitable than them, imagine 90 - 100 HC in instant.... You don't need for Elimo anymore you know, they only good for counterattack Damage and DoT that's it, the rest is all yours to be taken. Also, having a UBB that can have boosting ATK and DEF but not with BB/SBB is kinda weird, it's not good because that's the only resource of boosting Status that you have in this unit, I suggest to erase that BC and HC efficacy and let the BB take all the glory, replace it with ATK and DEF buff that has the same amount of REC boost in BB, it will make more sense ES: Tone it down to 30 - 40 BC/HC because the amount of itself is rather hard to get. Did you know the LS of Fei and Fang in OE? The Mitigation part when BC is exceeded certain amounts is around 60 BC which is a ridiculously huge amount to proc, especially if you were up against 1 enemies only and they already even have Boost BC and HC DC, Boost HC and BC during Spark in their LS but it stills hard to proc if the enemies is just one and have a debuff in it, thus that's why Ark's LS is still more popular right now to be used because he activate the Mitigation part using Damage taken amounts which can be activated knowing enemies hitting so hard unlike Fei and Fang's LS.